Six year old Gundam pilots.....
by solitarydragon96
Summary: When all the Gundam pilots were 6 years old......when they were just beginning training.......^_^


When all the GW pilots  
were 6 years old...  
when they were  
just beginning  
training...  
^_^  
  
  
by: solitarydragon96  
  
note: try imagining all the lil cute 6 year old Gundam pilots........kawaii! ^^  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Dr. J : Heero. Your codename is Heero Yuy.  
  
Heero : But I wanted-  
  
Dr. J : It's Heero Yuy.  
  
Heero : I KNOW, but can't I change it to-  
  
Dr. J : Heero!  
  
Heero : Noooo.....that wasn't what I wanted to change it to. I wanted to change it to-  
  
Dr. J : GRR!!! Just take the name! Names are NOT of importance!  
  
Heero : *sits and ponders* Then why do I have one?  
  
Dr. J : ARGGHH!!! Kids ask WAYYYY too many questions!!!  
  
Heero : *eyes brimming with tears* I just wanted to be called Elmer Fudd......  
  
Dr. J : O_o;; Elmer Fudd??  
  
Heero : *nods happily* Uh-huh! He has so many guns......Bugs Bunny is evil.......*wrinkles nose*........he keeps on bending Elmer's pretty guns! *eyes start brimming with tears again*  
  
Dr. J : o_o okaaaaay.......*heaves a huge sigh* Here. I'll make you a deal.  
  
Heero : A deal?  
  
Dr. J : YES, a deal. If I give you an endless supply of guns, will you shut up?  
  
Heero : ^____^ YAY!!!!! Guns!!!!!!!  
  
Dr. J : You have to answer my question directly!  
  
Heero : Oh.........ok.........what was the question?  
  
Dr. J : -_-()  
  
Heero : *swings his legs back and forth and back and forth and back and forth......etc.*.......I want candy. Can I Dr. J? Huh? Huh? Can I? Pleeze? Strawberry? And banana? And kiwi? And-  
  
Dr. J : *finally snaps* ARRRGHHHHHH!!!!!!! HEEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
(6 year old Relena just happened to hear the last part of Dr. J's infuriated yell)  
  
Relena : Ooooo! Wonder what that means......I'll try it! HEEEEEEERRRRRRRROOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! ^__^ Not bad sounding......  
  
Dr. J : *yells at Heero*......blahblahendlessranting............AND WHEN YOU RESPOND, YOU SAY YES, NO, OR MISSION ACCEPTED!!!!! NONE OTHER!!!!!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR???  
  
Heero : *nods* Mission accepted.  
  
Dr. J : *buries face in hand* Oh my god........It's going to be IMPOSSIBLE training him.......  
  
Relena : HEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Heehee! That sounds pretty......lemme try it again........  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Duo : *happily bounces* Hi!!! Are yoo Professor Gee?  
  
Prof. G : Duo......you've asked me that 6 times already.......YES, I AM PROFESSOR G.  
  
Duo : Ohhh........yoo are?  
  
Prof. G : -_- YES.  
  
Duo : Ohh........I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie!  
  
Prof. G : *who's already heard this 7,000 times* Yay.........  
  
Duo : *proceeds to run........anywhere*  
  
Prof. G : DUO!!! COME BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!!!!  
  
Duo : ^___^ Heehee! *continues running and runs into a man holding a HUGE pile of Gundanium glue*  
  
Man : ARGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*tremendous crash*  
  
Duo : Oopsies........  
  
Man (who is covered in Gundanium glue) : DAMN YOU!....(curses on and on and on).....AND GO TO HELL!!!!  
  
Duo : *who's never heard swear words beore because Sister Helen forbids it* *scratches head* What is hell?  
  
Man : WHERE EVIL BAD PEOPLE LIKE YOU ARE GOING WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!!!!! *gets up and reaches out to strangle Duo*  
  
Duo : Ohhh...........thanks! ^____^ *runs really fast back to Professor G* *doesn't realize the glue on his hands*  
  
Prof. G : Duo! Where did you run off to???  
  
Duo : *ignores question* Am I going to kill evil bad people when I grow up?  
  
Prof. G : Yes........that's what your training's for.  
  
Duo : If I kill lots of evil bad people, will I be on tv?  
  
Prof. G : o_O.........It is possible.  
  
Duo : If I kill lots of evil bad people, will I be famous and rich?  
  
Prof. G : It is possible.......  
  
Duo : If I kill lots of evil bad people, will I need a nick name?  
  
Prof. G : *who wasn't listening* It is possible........  
  
Duo : The God of Death! I'm going to send lots of evil bad (he says this a lot, ne? ^^) people to hell! ^______^  
  
Prof. G : o_O;;;;  
  
Duo : Professor G?  
  
Prof. G : *thinking* FINALLY, he remembers my name.....*ends thinking* Yes?  
  
Duo : Is hell pretty?  
  
Prof. G : I wouldn't think so......  
  
Duo : Ohhh.......does hell have lots of food? Like ice cream?......chocolate triple fudge cake?.....cherry peanut butter milkballs?......peach and whip cream sundaes?.......*rambles on, listing all the food he's ever eaten......and that's a lot. ^_^*  
  
Prof. G : *groans and thinks* Ugh.......all he thinks about is FOOD........  
  
Duo : *thinks Prof. G's groan is pain* Professor G? Are yoo ok? *reaches up to try to feel Prof. G's forehead.....but only touched the tip of his nose*  
  
Prof. G : I'm FINE, Duo.........*trys to remove Duo's hand.......but can't*  
  
Duo : Uh oh........I think I had gloo on my hand......this is bad.........not good..........do yoo have peanut butter? maybe peanut butter can get my hand off......  
  
Prof. G : DUO!! WE DON'T NEED PEANUT BUTTER!!!!! AHHH!!!! GET YOUR HAND OFF!!!!! *trying again to pry Duo's hand off.......only succeeding in stretching his nose a bit further*  
  
Duo : *trying to pull away as well, and stretches Prof. G's nose even more*  
  
Until........*thunk! thunk! ow!!! owchie!!!*  
  
The glue separated (If that was Gundanium glue.......how could the Gundams not fall apart?......hmm.........magical........) and Prof. G and Duo were flung to the walls.  
  
Prof. G : AHHHHHH!!!!!!! MY NOSE!!!!!!! I CAN SEE MY NOSE!!!!!!! IT'S LONGER!!!!!! SHIT!!!!!!!  
  
Duo : *rubbing the back of his head and peers up at Professor G* ...........what is shit?  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Trowa : .......and the teacher said no but i said yes, but she said no, but i said yes, and she told me to be quiet, but i told her no, so anyways, cathy was telling me to shut up and...........*insert more of Trowa's incessant babbling*............  
  
Dr. S : Trowa........you're giving me a headache......will you shut up???  
  
Trowa : *talked too loud so he couldn't hear Dr. S*............and cathy threw scissors at me but i told her she can't throw any more because she's stupid and she threw some more at me until the teacher got out these pretty white pills and swallowed them whole and drank water and then filled out 2 pink pieces of paper and sent us down to the principal's office which i didn't know where it was so cathy showed me the way but it ended up she led me into the GIRL'S BATHROOM! like, ewwwwww!!! i never wanna go there again so anyways...........*insert even more of Trowa's incessant babbling*...........  
  
Dr. S : TROWA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa : .......and cathy told me that there were no guy toilets becuz they needed to be fixed......*notices Dr. S's yell* Oh. Yes, Dr. S? Did you want something Dr. S? Because I can get it for you, you know, Dr. S....so anyways, what i was saying Dr. S, of course i didn't believe her for a second but then the teacher came to the girls bathroom to go to the bathroom i think. i mean what else could you do? and she saw me and cathy and she screamed REAL loud and then ran out and tripped cuz she has these REALLY high high heel shoe thingys and she said something like fuck or shit or something like that. cathy said ohhhhhhh....the teacher said a bad word! I'm telling! so i think the teacher said a bad word tho i'm not so sure because i never heard it before. but i was only 5 so i couldn't possibly know. then the teacher locked us up in the music room for absolutely no reason. why would she do a stupid thing like that? i mean duh..........*insert 9 more pages of more of Trowa's incessant babbling*..........  
  
  
Dr. S : *can't take it any longer* TROWA!!!!!!!!!! SHUT...........UP.........!!!!!!!!!!! *grabs duct tape and wraps it 3 times around trowa's mouth and hands (to a chair)*  
  
*insert much silence*  
  
Dr. S : *big sigh* whew.......no more noise........i need some coffee. Trowa. Stay RIGHT there......or I'll.........I'll feed you to the lions! Ok? Ok. I'll only be gone a few minutes.  
  
Trowa : *nods fervently*   
  
Trowa : *blinks*   
  
Trowa : *stares at wall*  
  
Trowa : .............  
  
Trowa : ............................  
  
Trowa : .................................................  
  
Trowa : .....................................................................................(wow. you can actually see the silence getting longer. ^_^)  
  
Trowa : *stares at floor*  
  
Trowa : *stares at celing*  
  
  
10 hours later...........  
  
  
Dr. S : Humm dee dum...........*pushes a shopping trolley* I have a shopping trolley.........*triggers something in his mind*.........trolley? trollwell? tro?.........umm.......oh, yeah. Trowa. *pauses, then screams* TROWA!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!! I LEFT HIM DUCT-TAPED IN THE ROOM!!!!!!!!!! *rushes back, magically driving his car over many other cars at a speed of 120 miles per hour.......*   
  
Trowa : *stares at the wall..........again.........*  
  
Dr. S : TROWA!!!!!!! Are you ok? Are you alive? *asks Trowa a bunch of "are you-?"s*   
  
Trowa : *nods* *nods* *nods* *nods* *nods* *nods* *nods* *nods* *nods* *nods* (jeez, his head's gonna fall off one day........)  
  
Dr. S : Thank God..........*removes duct tape and braces himself for 10 hours worth of talking from Trowa*  
  
Trowa : ........................................................................................  
  
Dr. S : O_o;;;;;;;;; Trowa?? Are you feeling all right? Talk. Talk. Where's your talk?  
  
Trowa : ...............................................................................................................................................  
  
Dr. S : I think the duct tape treatment actually worked! yay! ^________^  
  
Trowa : _ *grabs Dr. S's nose and twists it really hard*  
  
Dr. S : OWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Trowa : ^__^ Revenge is sweet. *goes back to saying nothing*  
  
  
Now you all know why Dr. S has that weird prothesis of a nose mask thing on his face. It's to cover up his old deformed one. ^_^  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
To be continued.......  
  
Thanx for reading!  
  
by: solitarydragon96  
  
If you insist (by reviewing ^.~), I'll add Quatre and Wufei! ^_______^  
  
  
  
Hmm.......maybe that's why they went crazy and were called "mad scientists"........influence of teeny Gundam pilots. ^_^ hee.  
  
  



End file.
